Sosuke Zaraki
Sosuke Zaraki is father to Daisuke Zaraki also known as Chaos was the recognised leader of Atarashii Akatsuki and Yukigakure and was a major antagonist in the series Naruto Ng. Referred to as "Leader" by all Atarashii Akatsuki members, (except for Ikkaku), he directed the actions of the rest of the members and maintained authority over them. Later it was revealed that he had secretly collaborated with Ichio. Backround According to Ichio, Sosuke was one of the most promising candidates for the role of leading the Zaraki Clan that they had scene in 15 years .4 Sosuke was born in a small village near konahagakure he lived with his father leader of the Zaraki Clan Donte Zaraki and his little brother Kaname Zaraki most of Sosuke’s life he and his little brother had been all on their own taking care of their self while there father was mostly away completing mission assignments while he was younger Sosuke had always been very protective of his younger brother even going so far as to try and kill anyone who has ever made Kaname cry. Soon after konaha had expanded their village and accepted the Zaraki Clan into their village sosuke began to attend the leaf village academy during his time in the academy Sosuke and even Kaname were deemed as star pupils on a different level than the rest soon after becoming a genin Sosuke along with two other genin level shinobi were assigned to Team Naruto Uzumaki in his time with Team Naruto sosuke completed many missions and not before long at the age of 13 had become an elite Jonin whilst his brother Kaname had just risen to the ranks of Anbu Black Ops Naruto has even mentioned himself that he had never encounterd another shinobi like Sosuke saying that his skills as a ninja would have far toppled his own skills at the same age. At the age of 14 it had been announced that Sosuke’s and Kaname’s father Donte had been killed in battle and were in great need of a replacement leader for the Zaraki Clan choosing Sosuke as a Candidate selection but Sosuke quickly declined when Kaname asked him the reason he simply replied by saying that he had no desire to lead a clan that he felt nothing for further more stating that leading a clan who cannot lead themselves is considered to be pathetic and beneath his talents which left his little brother Kaname in awe and would later lead him to re-analyze his beloved clan for which he held a high level of love and respect for at the age of 16 Sosuke had finally made up his mind to leave the leaf village in search of a greater sense of self and to find where his heart desired to be . Soon after Sosuke ended up in the village of Yukigakure where the he met a beautiful young lady by the name of Kagura Sakurazaki who later on came to be his wife and the mother of Daisuke Zaraki life was peaceful for a short time. During the fifth Shinobi World War, Sosuke lived with his wife in the somewhere near Yukigakure when the war dragged their small village into the fray the village was decimated and turned into a graveyard of corpses Sosuke and his wife was forced to flee into deeper into Yukigakure were the snow was now stained pure red with the blood of fallen shinobi Sosuke enraged by the events that had transpired decided to join a group of shinobi rebelling for the cause of peace there Sosuke met a man name Izumo that had been the current leader and his partner Ikkaku, Sosuke had taken a liking to Izumo and his Ideals for creating a better world one without chaos or even hatred the group had went on many missions together and completed many assignments and not before Sosuke and Izumo had even became best friends. Over the years, news of the three's exploits would reach Naruto which often consisted of the death of someone who opposed them in truth, Sosuke, Ikkaku, and Izumo began thier mission to end the rein of hatred and find peace, by forming the organisation Atarashii Akatsuki with Izumo as its leader. They became full-fledged Yukigakure ninja and gathered followers who shared their philosophies of an end to war eventually Naruto had received word of rumors concerning Sosuke’s death Naraku, the current leader of Yukigakure, viewed the group as a threat to his rule and schemed with Iwa’s root to eliminate them. Claiming to want to discuss peace, Naraku lured Sosuke, Izumo, and Ikkaku to an ambush. There he forced Sosuke to choose between killing Izumo or Ikkaku. Not wanting to force Sosuke to make the choice, Izumo impaled himself with a kunai that was placed in Sosuke's hand. With Izumo's dying breath, he told Sosuke to live, and become strong to become the god of this world because he believed in Sosuke and that he would become the world's savior. This incident would go on become known as the first source of chaos that was created in Sosuke's heart. Devastated, Sosuke had finally unlocked a power that hadn’t been seen amongst the Zaraki Clan since his father died he had finally acquired the Basu Synnigan. Sosuke then retrieved Ikkaku and Izumo’s body and launched an all-out attack against Naraku's men. With the Summoning: Sealing god of purgatory he was able to kill all but Naraku. However, the technique left Sosuke a little weakened as he coughed up large amounts of blood and his eyes started to bleed, through he still had a look of satisfaction and malice on his face. He severed his loyalties with Yukigakure by scratching through the symbol of his Yukigakure forehead protector, resolving to teach the village and the world his Chaos. Soon after Sosuke had taken his wife and returned back to konaha a changed man and in a disguise under the alias of Shinimaru Sukurazaki do to everyone believing he was dead the only ones who seemed to be aware of his true identity are his wife, Kaname Zaraki, and Naruto Uzumaki although Naruto as the Hokage and as his teacher never believed he had died from the start although Sosuke was never aware that the hokage knew of his identity until the attack of the Nine Symbol Fox on the village of Konahagakure and the coup d’état. He returned to the village at the age 21 with his wife and and a 5 year old Daisuke as a child daisuke knew nothing of his fathers true Identity and thought everything to be peaceful that is until the Nine symbol fox attack. A late evening sosuke was returning from an s-ranked mission when he saw the sky go black and felt a freezing chill in the air as he hurried back to the village he felt the ground rumble and shake as he heard crashes, explosions, screams of terror from the villagers his anxiety grew we he finally got to the village he arrived to find it in ruins ravaged by the Nine Symbol Fox and in the mist of all the commotion a enemy village decide to go on the defensive